The present invention is related to a motorized lamp fixture. More specifically, the present invention is related to a motorized lamp fixture that has a first drive element and a second drive element for moving the lamp in a first dimension and a second dimension, respectively, for positioning the lamp in a desired position.
Directed lighting fixtures are found in many locations. These locations include places that are generally inaccessible without a ladder or other equipment that allows the fixture to be reached, for instance, to change the lamp, or reconfigure the direction of the lamp. If the lamp needs to be reconfigured, then the ladder or special equipment must be brought out and the fixture reached and the direction of the lamp changed. Alternatively, when the lamp must be replaced, many times, the direction of the lamp is changed upon its removal, and upon replacement, it must be redirected to shine its light onto a desired area. In many instances, the alignment of the lamp is a very tedious operation, and when standing on a ladder, or using special equipment, is made all that more difficult. Consequently, the redirection or the replacement of the lamp is commonly a very time-consuming exercise.
The present invention allows for the redirection of a lamp, whether the lamp has just been replaced and needs to be repositioned into its desired position, or moved to a new position, by remote control with the use of a motorized system that moves the lamp.
The present invention pertains to a system for lighting a room having a ceiling. The system comprises at least a first lamp for producing light. The system comprises motorized means adapted to be disposed in the ceiling for positioning the first lamp in a desired position by moving the first lamp, preferably linearly. The motorized means is connected to the lamp.
The present invention pertains to a method for lighting. The method comprises the steps of directing a first motor disposed in a ceiling of a room with a controller. There is the step of positioning a first lamp into a desired position with the first motor by moving the first lamp linearly.